Enemy Turns Rival
by robinfire11productions
Summary: SPOILER Alternate ending for episode 167. No pairings. Just a little something that happened in my mind while watching the episode. Kind of cute. Maybe Fluffy? You should read to find out.


Enemy Turns Rival.

~OO~

This is a slightly alternate ending to the death of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, just a cute thing that happened in my mind that unfortunately didn't in the anime. This is just another fact that proves that I do not own this anime.

Well, onto the story then?

~OO~

*spoiler alert for episode 167* and I am disregarding anything that happens after this episode for this story btw.

~OO~  
Grimmjow's POV~

He somehow summoned the strength to deal that blow, huh? My lungs burn, they must have been scratched or something. I can't help but buckle over and cough up a bit of blood. I force my eyes to look up at his face; I hate that smug look he is giving me. After all, I am the king. I'll show him what real power is. I grab his zanpakuto with my hand; it's my turn to be smug. It's my turn, and I'm going to win.

I keep on having flash backs, what is wrong with me? I keep on remembering my past, as an adjuchas. That is when I was declared king. I cannot lose. I will not lose. I am a king. I bring my subordinates, as my flesh and blood, to the top with me. Those who were weak, I made stronger within myself.

Anyone who cannot live up to me, who gets in my way, who disgusts me, will die. Ichigo, you are all of that. You will die. A king has the power of executing anyone, even if it gets his own hands dirty, even if he has to show off a little, a king has ultimate power. A king should be unquestioned.

A king has to go through challenges, kill those who oppose him, and have the power to strive forth to gain even more power.

I deal my death blow to Ichigo; I hate that look on his face. It is as if he can see the ending of the battle already. He thinks that he has already won.

As he works his way up my Desgarrón, my shock comes to realization. I lost.

The realization does not dull the pain at all as Ichigo's sword pierces me. Me, the king, lost.

I can feel my limbs growing weaker. My knees buckle and I can feel myself fall backwards.

Everything is numb all of the sudden. Almost everything is incoherent.

Though, I can feel myself being lowered down, I am not falling anymore. I open my eyes for a split second. Ichigo is lowering me down. I did not even feel him grab me. I try to summon at least my sense of touch back to me.

My feat touch the ground and I fall to my side. The sand is somehow burning, but cooling at the same time. I force my eyes open. Ichigo is standing over me; he isn't staring at me though. No. He is staring into space, into his own mind. Probably in deep thought. He then turns his back on me, and starts to walk away.

"Ichigo." I spat, or tried to. It probably came out as an incoherent mumble. He turns around anyways. He looks at me, and smiles. Not a smug smile I am used to seeing on his face, but a friendly smile. Despite all of the scratches and sand on his face, he looks foolish. Ichigo is like a child. He looks on through his naïve eyes, for a good future, because that is all he can see. This makes me smile a bit, just a small arch of my lips. I can feel the numbness again, as if it had disappeared for a second, but now it was crashing down. My eyelids start to fail on me, and start closing. A feeling of panic washes over me as darkness settles in.

"Grimmjow," I can still hear Ichigo, "If you really are a king, you are as powerful as you boast, and you loathe me as much as you seem, I'll fight you any time you want. For fun or whatever, I don't care. But if you die, we can't do that."

I tried to produce some kind of noise out of me, some kind of agreement. "Humph." Well, that is good enough.

I can sense his presence getting farther away from me.

You just see, Kurosaki Ichigo, next time you see me, I'll be much stronger than you, but for now, I'll let you have the title of king. After all, you beat me. This also means that he can beat Aizen, and Ulquiorra, after all, a king's power is to defeat your enemies, and grow stronger. Ichigo stole that role from me, so I will just have to steal it back.

~OO~

Did you think I was going to kill him here? Well I don't like killing characters. This is a oneshot.

Please review, flames appreciated. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night/whatever-time-of-day-it-is-for-you!

-Robinfire11


End file.
